1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-expanding stent system and more particularly pertains to providing force to open a partially closed vasculature without the use of a balloon applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stent systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, stent systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of opening partially closed vasculatures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,592 issued Jul. 3, 2001 to Samson et al. discloses a Variable Stiffness Coils. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,592 issued Aug. 28, 2001 to Cryer discloses an Apparatus and Method for Delivering a Self Expanding Stent on a Guide Wire. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,277 issued Nov. 20, 2001 to Rudnick et al. discloses a Nested Stent. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,915 issued Jul. 30, 2002 to Khosravi et al. discloses a Helical Mesh Endoprosthesis and Methods of Use.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-expanding stent system that allows providing force to open a partially closed vasculature without the use of a balloon applicator.
In this respect, the self-expanding stent system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing force to open a partially closed vasculature without the use of a balloon applicator.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self-expanding stent system which can be used for providing force to open a partially closed vasculature without the use of a balloon applicator. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.